prove it
by yaoiforlife1563
Summary: it s happening more often that Levi would be home late and Eren start to doubt him. Levi proves to him that there is nothing to doubt. Rated M for a reason! ereri, smot, Lemon, spanking, yaoi. one shot


Levi lets out a sigh of relief after finely coming home after a long day at work. The paperwork kept piling up and Hanji just didn`t stop nagging him. When everything was done it was almost 10 pm and he still hadn`t had dinner, and because he was so focused on his work he didn`t contact his boyfriend to let him know he would be home late, again, so he must be a little worried by now.

Levi gets out of his car and walks into his house "Eren I`m home!" he shouts as he closes the door, but he doesn't get an answer. He walks through the hallway into the living room and looks around. No Eren. "Eren?" he shouts again but still no answer, so he walks into the kitchen and that's where he found Eren, at the dinner table which is prepared for dinner but hasn`t been touched and has gone cold.

Levi walks over to Eren and lays a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Eren you alright? Look I`m sorry that I`m late and that I didn`t call you. I had a lot to do at work and I was so focused on that, that I didn`t know what time it was" He explains. Eren turns his head to him and has a serious look on his eyes "Is that so, because you see Levi, this happening more often than not. And believe me I know that you get really busy sometimes and that you would be home late. But leaving one text saying that you`ll be late isn`t too much to ask for, right?" he says frustrated as he stands up. Levi sighs "I know this is happening a lot the last few weeks and I`m really sorry" Levi tries to take Eren`s hands but Eren takes a step back.

"Is that really all, just work nothing else?" asks Eren uncertain. Levi`s eyes widens a little "ofcourse it`s just work Eren, what else could it be?" what has that brat in his mind to think like that? Eren looks away and bit his lip.

He thinks back on all the nights Levi would be home late and that the thought of Levi seeing someone else was getting stronger. The feeling of Levi not wanting him anymore grew bigger and that he would be left alone "So you`re not seeing anyone behind my back?" Eren asks still not looking at him. "wha- ofcourse not Eren, where did you get that idea, I would never do that?!" Levi answers a little shocked, Eren should know that! "well, the more days came that you would be home late, the more that thought would come across my mind and that you would leave me"

"Eren that's absurd, you are the only person I would come back home for. I love you too much to just let you go" Levi takes a step forward only for Eren to take a step backwards. "how do I know that you are telling the truth" Levi sighs "well what do you want me to do to prove it then". Eren thinks for a moment before he looks at Levi again and gets an idea "I need you to get upstairs to our room" Levi raises an eyebrow before he turns around to walk upstairs.

Eren closes the bedroom door and turn to look at Levi, Levi looks back at him with a confused look on his face and waits. "I need to you to take off your clothes and get on the bed with your stomach on the bed" Eren says and cross his arms. Levi looks at him and blushes a little before he takes of his clothes and lies on the bed on his stomach, waiting.

Eren watches and thinks of the next move. He walks over to the bed, spreads Levi`s legs and sits between them "just hurry up with what you want to do Eren, I want to- aah! What the hell was that for!" he pulls up his head and turns to looks at Eren, only to be pushed down again. "pull your ass up and just stay like that and don`t talk, this is your punishment. I`ll do this 15 times and de only words you`ll be saying is the counting, every time you say something else besides the counting there will be one more extra. This one didn`t count because I needed you to shut up. I hope you're ready" Levi says nothing, gets on his knees, ass up face down, and close his eyes. Eren massages both of his butt cheeks before he slaps one hard "aah fuck!" curs Levi. "I said don`t talk just count that's one extra already. Count for me Levi" and Eren waits "ugh, one" Levi growls. Eren smiles and slaps his ass again "ngh, two" Levi growls again.

Near the end of it Levi was moaning instead of growling with his ass burning more with each slap "ah aah nineteen" moans Levi, he had to get twenty slaps now for talking a few times. Eren was watching every reaction and got a boner by how hot Levi sounded like this, lying at his mercy, getting harder himself with every slaps he receives getting more in his own world. "good Levi, this is the last one, be a big boy now because this will be the harder than the other ones" Eren rubs his ass softly for Levi to prepare himself for the last one. Levi moans and nods his head, letting him know he heard Eren and was ready for it. Eren slaps him harder than he had done before on his left cheek. And you do read sometimes when this happens that the person who gets the spanking cums at the last one, well, Levi was not one of those persons, but it probably was close as Levi screams and counted the last one.

Levi lets his lower body collapse on the bed and tries to catch his breath, as much as it hurts, deep down Levi knew he liked it a lot. Eren leaned over and kisses Levi`s neck "well done Levi, you did good. But we are not done yet" Levi feels the pressure leave the bed as Eren gets up and walks to their closet. Eren opens it and bows down to get the box that was standing in the back. He goes through it and grabs the lube and a butt plug with the remote they sometime used to spice things up a bit.

Eren get back on the bed between Levi`s legs again. He opens the tube of lube and pours some on his fingers "I need you to relax for me Levi". Levi didn`t show any sign that he was listening as Eren pushes one finger in his asshole. Levi whines a little at the feeling of something entering and move his ass side to side "don`t move Levi just feel". Eren moves his finger and added a second one, sometimes hitting his prostate and at that feeling Levi would scream out in pleasure.

He grabs the lube again and the butt plug, he puts some lube on it before pushing it in Levi`s hole and holding the remote in his hand. "okay Levi, get off the bed" not saying anything but out of breathe Levi gets up and whines a little of the butt plug moving inside of him. "good now get in front of me and get on your knees" Levi sighs and gets on his knees in front of Eren "is this all really necessary? Aren`t we done yet?" he asks still out off breath. Eren unzips his trousers and let it together with his underpants fall to his ankles "you wanted me to tell you how you could show me you if you really loved me, and that is you taking your punishment. I know we never do it this way, but when I`m satisfied, I then know you weren`t lying to me. I need you to suck me off and no touching yourself, or there would be more spanking" and Eren stands there waiting.

Levi stares at Eren`s neglected dick. It wasn`t long but is was big and Levi feels his mouth water. He grabs it lightly in his hand and gives a lick on the tip, Eren sighs in pleasure at the feeling. Levi slides his tongue from the tip over the shaft and last the balls sucking on it. Levi lets the balls go and goes back to tip and takes it in his mouth sucking on it. He starts to move and take more in his mouth. Eren closes his eyes enjoying the feeling, he grabs Levi`s hair and moans "ooh yea, like that Levi, so good".

Eren looks down and sees Levi going for it, Eren smiles a bit and pushes on the switch and starts low. Levi`s eyes gets big and let Eren go to moan "Eren wha- what are you-" Levi starts but Eren interrupts him "I didn`t say you could stop Levi, keep going, and remember no touching" and he grins. Levi tries to glare but with the buzzing feeling inside his ass right on his prostate he fails and keeps moaning. Eren brings Levi`s head back to his dick and Levi takes it immediately in his mouth and moaning around it, Eren groans a little louder at the feeling. Eren pushes on the switch again and takes it higher. Levi closes his eyes and moans a little louder "hmm so good Levi, you`re so good at this, fuck!" Levi tries to tale it deep but his jaw hurts and can`t take it further than halfway.

Eren pulls on Levi`s hair again "Levi take it out" he groans out and Levi takes it out. Levi, still moaning, looks at Eren as he tries to catch his breath "god Levi if you liked it that much you should do that more often", but Levi didn`t hear this he was in his own world "Eren let me touch it... I can`t take this anymore... I need to cum". "no sorry can`t let you do that" Eren answers and bows down a little to touch Levi`s cheek, and Levi leans in on it "I like this vulnerability side of you, you`re always so stoic, it`s a nice change" and Eren smile softly. "Eren please... haa" "get up Levi, get back on the bed".

With difficulty he stands up and gets on the bed and lies in his back. Eren gets on the bed as well after he took off his clothes and switch off the butt plug, Levi sighs in relief and tries to catch his breath a little. Levi whines a little as he feels the butt plug being pulled out. Eren sits on the end of the bed with a pillow behind his back and gestures Levi to sit on his legs, and Levi does. As he sits down his dick rubs against Eren`s stomach and he can`t help it to moan at the first contact that he gets since this whole thing started.

Eren looks Levi in his eyes and he quite likes to see the want and the need in his eyes, his eyes glides down his body and ends at his dick, which was dripping with pre cum. "I see that you really like this Levi. Do you like to be dominated like this?" he says with a grin on his face "don`t be stupid brat, like hell I like thi- aah" Levi moans as he feels a finger slide over the shaft of his dick. Eren sighs "don`t lie to me Levi, I thought you`re going to be honest with me" "... isn`t it you... who likes this a little too much... Eren" Levi closes his eyes en lies his forehead on the shoulder of Eren "I almost never see you like this so ofcourse I like this a lot". "you... can be... really evil sometimes... you know" Eren lets Levi`s dick go "yea I know. Now, I need you to ride me with my big dick inside of your nice tight ass".

Levi gets his head off Eren his shoulder and moves up a little, grabs Eren`s dick and slowly pushes down to put it in. As it is all the way in Levi needs to take a moment to adjust to the feeling "damn Levi, you`re so tight I almost came" Eren grabs Levi`s hips to hold him there "shut up you brat... you are just too big" "hmm maybe... but you love it, now, ride me baby... show me what you can do" "yes sir, I do love it" and with that Levi starts slowly but soon starts to move faster.

"Eren... so big... so deep... more, I... I need more" Levi moans loudly. "soon Levi... first tell me... tell me you love me" groans Eren as he helps Levi to move his hips and moving his own hips to thrust up in time. "I... I love you Eren... god... I love you so much haa... you`re the only one for me Eren... I`m yours... please Eren!". Eren grabs Levi`s chin and gives him a rough kiss on his mouth shoving his tongue in.

Eren turn them around with Levi on his back "good... as long as you know it" and he starts to thrust in hard and fast, hitting the prostate. Levi grabs Eren around the shoulders to hold him close and arches his back at the overwhelming feeling "so good haa... so good Eren... I love you... I love you!" Eren kisses his neck "I love you too Levi... god I love you so much!" and starts to thrust harder.

"Levi... I`m close... I`m gonna cum" he groans in Levi`s ear "cum Eren... give it to me... give me all of it" Levi replies. Eren reaches his hand between them and grabs Levi`s dick, jerking it in rhythm with his thrusts. With that both Eren and Levi cum at the same time screaming each other's names.

After Eren shot the last bit of cum, Eren pulls out and collapse besides Levi. Levi moves closer and lies his head on Eren`s shoulder "do you believe me now, you brat?" Eren puts his arm around Levi to hold him close "yea I do". "good, and you`re right, I did like this. I wouldn`t mind if you took charge like this more often" and Levi nuzzles his face in Eren`s neck to hide his blush that was forming. "I`ll keep that in mind. Do you still want dinner?" "hmm, in a minute. For now I just want to lie here in your arms. I love you Eren". Eren kisses Levi on his forehead and holds him a little tighter and says "I love you too"


End file.
